


A Whale of tale

by zacklover24



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Merimaid AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500 years ago a young mermaid was banished from her home. Now new evidence has come to life, and she may be able. But does she want to after all this time? Or will she simply stay on dry land? Mermaid AU, I don't own anything but my OC, the rest belongs to Hasbro.  Will have Male/Male, Female/Male. past mpreg <br/>Sunstreaker and OC, Sideswipe and Bluestreak, Breakdown and Knockout, Optimus and Mangus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One bad dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on A03, and such I am very nervous. But this came to me while I was on the bus ride going to college. Here are some points to keep in mind when you read. 
> 
> A child’s tail is at random, it could be that of one or neither of parent. The color is usual a mix, one, two or none of the parents.   
> A merperson can walk on dry land, but if they come into contact with salt water they will turn back into a mermaid or merman. Fresh water will have effect no them.   
> Their community is called a clan.   
> Baby and child merperson is called a pup.

There was a storm raging outside. The rain had been pelting the ocean surface all day, making things uneasy for the whole clan. It had gotten late, and many had swam home for the evening to stay safe. I was at home picking at plate clams while staring at the vase of seahorse that were clinging to the seaweed. 

“Something wrong?” mom’s soft voice asks. I sat up to see mom who had scarlet red hair and matching eyes and he wore a white smooth duck clam necklace, he swam in with his soft red betta rosetail following behind him, “Something wrong pup?” he asks as he began to rub my back.

“Not hungry.” I mutter pushing the plate away and slumping onto the coral table. 

“It’s the storm isn’t it?” he asks picking me up from my chair, my dull red and blue lionfish tail just flopped over the side of his arm. 

“Yes, why does dad have to be out there during this?” I ask burying my face into his chest. 

“He just does pup, well if you’re not going to eat let’s get you bed. Do you want to sleep with me?” he ask swimming towards the bedroom.

“Yes please.” I mutter. Mom let out a sigh, as we came to the bedroom, the bed was made out of dark green coral with sea sponge pillows I wasn’t sure what the blankets were made out of but they were always soft and warm. 

“You and I both know that things of a bad nature try to sneak in during a storm pup dad is just trying to make sure nothing bad comes in.” He explains laying me down and curling himself around my small body. 

“Try and sleep pup, when you wake dad will be back.” Pulling me close as possible to his chest.

“Yes mommy.” I mumble falling asleep sung into his embrace. 

I jolted awake my ultramarine blue hair bouncing up as I did, I did a quick scan with my scarlet red eyes to see I was in my office.   
I had fallen asleep on my desk, as I sat up in my teal blue gramercy desk chair I checked to see that no one came in during my nap. 

My twin column glass Insulator dual lamps were still off, good sign my MacBook Pro laptop was on but charging, the bubble screensaver was clear sign that I had been out for a while. My little pencil porcupine holder wasn’t moved good, good.   
Looking at the other side of the laptop I saw my cute silver seahorse trio sculpture a gift from Sideswipe a good joke. Looking around I saw my treasure map wall paper, spotting the Ocean earth wall clock it told me that I had been sleeping for the last couple of hours oh what fun. Under it was a Koi fish watercolor painting one black the other orange, behind me was an autumn float on the green river painting and next to it was tropical fish watercolor painting.   
In front of my desk were two steal chairs with black cousins and on the other side of the room a black leather couch with a small monarch butterfly side table on side with magazines and an angel fish pot table lamp on it and on the floor was my sea harbor ocean and sky rug. Hanging from the ceiling was a jellyfish lamp. 

“Why was I dreaming of that place?” I hiss cracking my neck and shoulders.   
Just as I was about to get up my office door swung open, I took a quick look over at the plate that was on the door ‘Scarlet Luna, executive director of the Ocean and Moon aquarium’ the person that swung the door open was young man with rosewood red hair and cobalt blue eyes. He was also tall, taller than me with tanned skin and calloused hands. He wore a jean shorts, sneakers, and a work shirt that read ‘Staff of the Ocean and Moon aquarium’. 

“Yes Sideswipe?” I ask raising an eyebrow

“You won’t believe what we found boss.” He says sounding happy a little too happy.

“And what did hound find?” I ask 

“Boss hound found mermaids!” he yells  
End of line


	2. Not what we were expecting

Like the rest of my staff I had on a staff shirt, with pair of jeans, boots and light weight jacket. When we arrived at the tank it seemed that all of my heads of staff were here  
I could tell from the hair colors and heights.  
Sunstreaker, side’s twin brother who was blonde with soft sky blue eyes,  
Ratchet our head vet with stone gray hair and sky blue eyes,  
Ironhide our Chief of security who had wine red hair and teal blue eyes,  
Hound our ever marine biologist who had mantis green hair and denim blue eyes,  
Ultra Mangus our PR guy who stood the tallest with dark blue hair and light blue eyes,  
Wheeljack who stood a foot shorter then Mangus who was our chief tank builder he had crow black hair royal blue eyes and lastly  
Perceptor who had blood red hair and who had blue gray eye color.  
Also there was Arcee who was my assistant she had coral pink hair and dark ocean blue eyes. 

“All right who hell brought mermaids here?” I ask climbing the stairs to the observation desk of the tank. The tank itself was outside but curved from the sun and the rain, it was large very large. 

“Hound!” everyone yells pointing towards him. 

“Thanks guys for tossing me under the bus.” Hound mutters. 

“Hound we don’t bring strange…” I trailed off once I reached the deck. Ratchet was treating one of them it wasn’t a female it was male. His upper body was pale and muscular with scars crises crossing each over, on the left side of his body was long gash that was slowly oozing blood. Around his neck was single shark tooth with two ponderous ark shells next to it his hair was ultramarine blue and I couldn’t tell what color eyes he had. But what got me was the ultramarine blue bull shark tail that resting in the water. 

“Were are the other two?” I ask 

“In the tank.” Hound answers, I rush down the stairs to the bottom of the tank. At the bottom were two more mermen. One had Maya blue hair and Azure blue eyes his tail was that of silver triggerfish with baby blue streaks on it. The other one was slightly bigger than but not as big as the one ratchet was treating. He had midnight blue hair and Iris blue eyes, his tail was that of blueberry blue swordfish. 

“HOUND WHERE DID YOU FIND THEM?” I yell rushing back up to see that the wounded male was already treated. 

“I was walking along the beach putting back any sea animals that might have gotten washed up from the storm last night. When I came to the cove where the bigger one was covering the two smaller ones. I saw the blood and had to get him here fast.” Hound explains looking around nervously. 

“Hid, make sure Green doesn’t come back here. Mangus keep this under wraps, Percy you can study them but not when green is around. Listen people we can’t let anyone find out them.” I bark out.

“Of course boss.” Everyone responds. 

“Right, Mangus, Hide, Jack, Sides, Sunny, let’s get this big guy back in the tank.” I order 

“You sure that is wise?” Ratchet asks 

“I am sure.” I tell him gripping the right arm, only none of us notice something. The bigger ones eyes snapped open which we learned he only had one eye, which was gold in color. He grabbed my hand and yanked me down into the tank with him. Once I was in I began to struggle to break free from his hold and get out of here, then out of nowhere I felt a sharp pain coming from my right hand. I looked over to see him biting me, with a shit ton of effort I was able to kick him hard in the gut and swim back to surface and onto the deck. 

“Let us all take note, that he is the alpha male.” I mutter looking at my wounded hand it looked like a bull shark had bitten it.  
End of line


	3. Same old Same old

“And that should do it.” Ratchet says wrapping up my hand. All the heads of staff were in my office. Some were sitting other standing not looking happy at all. 

“That shark one is dangerous, we have to separate him.” Percy yells from his spot on the couch. He just put on his square framed glasses. 

“I don’t think he would have to attack if things were different.” Hounds mutters from his spot on the wall. 

“I agree with Hound, listen we can’t let green find out. He has spies everywhere, till we know what to do with them everyone get back to your jobs and don’t tell of your staff.” I explain.   
“Yes boss.” They all say leaving.

“Boss, I set you a sample of the new aquarium brochure.” Mangus says leaving the room last. 

“Thank you Mangus.” I tell him pulling up the file on my laptop.   
The first thing I saw the bright blue background, with yellow text that looked like bubbles. On the cover was our name, hours and how to get there. The inside had our programs fish and so much more. Not bad. I wasn’t in the mood to stay in my office so I decide to check on our guests.   
As dumb as it was I had to make sure, they were okay. The isolations tank were located in the back, with all the offices. We had dozen or so of, half were saltwater the other half were freshwater. The decks, were made out of wood with coolers that had fish, testing equipment, first aid kits for both humans and fish. Chairs a table, an awning.   
When I got to the bottom of the tank I saw that the bigger one was at the bottom of the tank curled up and off his bad side. The triggerfish one had a red and white true tulip hanging from his neck, in each ear was egg cockle shells. The swordfish he had angel wings shell in each ear, buttercup shell in his hair and around his neck was a horse conch.

“Interesting.” I mutter watching as the smaller ones were making sure the bigger one was okay. It was the triggerfish one who saw me, and didn’t even seems to care and went back to looking after his friend. “Right.” I mutter, walking back up to the deck opening the cooler I pulled out three herring dropped them in and sat down. 

It was sunny day, the sun was shining through the surface of the ocean shedding it light down in the water. I was hiding in the kelp forest, 

“Where could he be?” I ask myself swimming around the kelp, keeping an eye out. “No sign of him.” As I began to leave the forest, I didn’t even see the shadow passing above me when suddenly. 

“GOTCHA PUP!” a strong male voice yells grabbing me around the middle, and I began to sob. “Easy pup it’s me.” The voice says pulling me close to his chest. The chest was warm with the feeling of old and new scars litter the chest. 

“Daddy not funny.” I mutter into his chest. 

“Sorry pup, what are you doing out here by yourself?” he asks pulling me away from his chest. 

“I was thinking.” I tell him looking down. 

“About?” he asks looking at me with his one gold eye.

“My tail is ugly, I hate it.” I mumble looking down at the dull lionfish tail and comparing it to the bright blue bull shark tail. 

“Is that the problem?” he asks looking at me. Trying not to laugh. 

“Yes.” I tell him wiggling out of his hold and began to swim away and slap him on the arm. 

“PUP GET BACK HERE!” he yells swimming after me. “PUP!” he yells I didn’t look where I was I going and colloid with a green moray eel it began hiss at me, try to come at me with its sharp teeth. When dad came barreling in and grabbed it and bite it on the neck killing it. 

“Pup, your tail will get better.” He tells me pulling the eel out its hole.   
“But what if it doesn’t, what if it stays dull and not pretty.” I ask 

“Trust me pup when you get older it will get better, now come on your mother is worried sick.” He tells me.

“Yes daddy.” I tell him getting under him. 

 

I jolted awake with someone shaking my shoulder, it was Sunstreaker. 

“You okay?” he asks 

“Yea just thinking that a bull shark has a bite force of 1,300 lb.” I tell him

“Strong bite force.” 

End of line


	4. Oh look a shark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Him getting hit in the claspers is equal to a guy getting hit in the balls. Also sharks have two claspers.   
> Green is not loved by anyone.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and I left. The next morning things were interesting. The aquarium rested at the edge of town close to the beach, and we had a small panic area with small concession stand as well. Guest could leave the aquarium and go to the beach and enjoy some time at the ocean. 

“Morning Hide.” I greet giving the redhead with a coffee for him and a duffle bag. 

“Morning Scar.” He says taking the coffee, the entrance of the aquarium was a massive museum chalk full of such wonderful things. As soon as I got to the offices, Arcee had look on her face that told me that something was wrong. 

“Morning Arcee something wrong?” I ask her.

“Morning Scar, Green is waiting for you.” She tells me.  
“Thank you Arcee.”  
Green was the current owner of my aquarium. He was tall with dirt brown hair, and coal black eyes, he always wore three piece suit with two of the coldest women by his side. I faked a smile and went in,

“Morning Green.” I greet entering my office. He was sitting down with his two women behind him casting glares at me. 

“Miss. Luna please tell me why the new brochure hasn’t gone out yet?” he asks sounding pissed. 

“You mean the brochure I approved yesterday afternoon and is going out this afternoon?” I ask sitting down at my desk with smile on my face. 

“It should have gone last week why didn’t it?” he asks 

“Why? You rejected all of the other designs we had to redo it. So I approved the new design and it is going out today. Anything else?” I ask putting the bag I had with me under my desk. Green narrowed his eyes at me. 

“No, I am donating parts of my collections to the museum in hopes of getting more guests.” He informs me getting up and leaving. 

“Oh what joy.” I mutter out. I spent the rest of my morning working on paperwork and by the time one rolled around I needed a break.   
I took the bag with me and left for the tanks. Sunstreaker was up on deck tossing fish into the tank.

“Feeding time?” I ask setting my bag down at the table. And walking over to the edge of the tank where sunny was. 

“Yup, sides tried talking to them this morning but nothing.” He tells me tossing in the last fish, “Do you think they can talk?” 

“Maybe we will just have to wait and see.” I tell him with a smile on my face. 

“Well if they do talk…” he asks, neither us heard a giant splash, not in till something wet and strong grabbed me by my arm and tugged me into the tank.   
The bull shark pulled me into the tank was not letting me go, I twisted and pulled trying to get out his hold be he was have none of that. Thinking fast I aimed a strong kick where his claspers were. That got him to let go, as I began to swim away I saw red leaking out from his wound on his hip. I couldn’t leave him like that. Rolling my eyes I swam over to him, pointed to his wound then pointed to the surface. With a nod he followed me up.

“Sunny get ratchet now.” I tell him grabbing two towels as the bull shark came up and laid down on the deck.

“Got it boss.” He says leaving. I quickly poured rubbing alcohol on one towel and ran back over to the shark.

“Sorry this is going to sting.” I mutter pressing the towel. 

“WHAT THE HELL!” he growls and hiss at me. 

“So he does talk.” I mutter dabbing the wound. 

“Of course I can talk, I am not dumb.” He growls at me. “Where the hell am I?”

“You and your friends are at the moon and ocean aquarium, I am the boss you can call me Luna, do you have a name?” I ask pressing the towel to the side trying to stop the bleeding. 

“Breakdown, you can call me breakdown.” He tells me, “Sorry about your hand I wasn’t trying to hurt I wasn’t thinking.”

"It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt that much.” I tell him with a smile. 

“BOSS!” Sunny and Ratchet yell running over to us.  
End of line


	5. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor pup.

It was warm too warm, and the ground was hard and coarse. Slowly I opened my eyes to see that I was laying in sand, with green stuff all around me. 

“What?” I whimper, feeling a stinging pain coming from my tail along with water splashing up against it. 

“PUP!” I heard someone yell, I snapped my head around looking behind me to see 

“DAD!” I yell wincing when I tried to move my tail, 

“Easy pup, you washed up on a beach. You need to move back into the ocean.” He yells 

“Why can’t you come and get me?” I whimper out it hurt my tail to try to move it.

“You’re too far up on the beach, pup just slowly move backwards.” He tells me, “Come on pup you can do it.” He coos. 

“Yes daddy.” I whimper slowly moving backwards, trying not to think about the pain. I kept on thinking that I will be back in the ocean soon. 

“Good pup.” Dad says wrapping his arms around me, “Pup, how the hell?” he asks looking at me tail. I looked down to see something had wrapped itself around it and was digging into my soft flesh. 

“Daddy?” I whimper seeing blood leak out of the cuts 

“Easy pup your tail just wrapped around a net is all, we will go and see mom and get you all fixed up.” He says smiling. 

“Yes daddy.” I mutter feeling my eyes get heavy, and then darkness.

I woke to find myself wrapped up in white and coral sheets with my ocean duvet also wrapped its way around me and somehow I wound up on the floor. I was in my king sleigh bed with the underwater castle wallpaper, and my coastal light blue rug.

I climbed up off the floor and back into bed flaying backwards onto my small seahorse pillow and my large ocean's gem dolphin pillow and next to me was my décor lionfish fish pillow. With heavy sigh I turned to my right to where my ocean blue Mindi side table and flicked on my coral life table lamp next to it was my tropical beach and exotic Plumeria flowers clock eyeing it was time to get up. I looked up above my bed to see seahorse 22" picture, on the left side of my bed was my noir seahorse table, white weathered and on top of it was my Lalique seahorse sculpture it was blue crystal. With a huff and sigh I got out of bed and didn’t make it. 

Today at the aquarium was field trip. And as a treat for the kids we made sugar cookies. And today was my day, so I made sugar cookies in the shape of sea animals and clever thinking form hound and Perceptor each cookie had a tag with a short summary about the animal it was supposed to look like. It was cute. When I arrived at the aquarium I could smell rain in the air no outdoor shows today. 

I walked in to see Hide getting things ready for kids, as I passed him I dropped off a coffee and the cookies save for small container.   
The day seemed to move slowly, the rain hadn’t arrived yet but it was in the air. When I got done with another set of paperwork I took the container and left for the tanks. Sideswipe was talking with the little merman with the triggerfish tail. 

“Hey boss lady this is Bluestreak, and the other one is optimus.” Sides tell me with a smile on his face. 

“Thank you sides you can go now.” I tell him with a jerk of my head. 

“Yes boss.” He says leaving and winking at Blue. With a roll of my eyes I sat down at the edge, just as I did Breakdown swam up to join us. 

“Oh hello there Luna, what is that?” he asks seeing the cookies. 

“Sugar cookies thought you three might want one.” I tell him digging in and pulling out seashell cookie and gave it to him, I pulled a starfish one and gave it to blue and I gave a fish one to Optimus.

“What’s in it?” Blue asks eyeing the cookie like it was going to attack him.

“Flour, baking soda, salt, butter, sugar, egg, and milk.” I tell him pulling out a cookie shaped like a like clam. They took a bite and devoured them in three bites. 

“Hey BD how are you feeling?” I ask trying to see his side.

“Better your doctor know what he is doing.” He says putting a hand to his wound. Those I didn’t miss optimus not so stubble narrow of his eyes when I said BD. 

“Luna? What is wrong with your legs?” Blue asks digging into the tube looking for another cookie to eat. I looked down to see that my jeans had rolled up showing off scars, they looked like someone had stabbed me. The only plus side was they were faint and fading. 

“Nothing it’s the reason why I don’t go swimming. Speaking of that we are going to put a cover over the tank to keep the rain off.” I tell them getting up and walking off. 

“Nice move blue.” I heard BD scold Blue.

End of line


	6. A Shark fin

It hurt to swim, ever since my tail got caught in the fishing net it hurt. Mom told me I wasn’t allowed to swim for a week to let it heal. Now a week later it still hurt. Large deep gashes littered my tail. Making it uglier than it was.

“Pup where are you hiding?” Dad calls out. I wasn’t hiding I was sitting down on a bed of sponges. “There you are pup what are you doing out here by yourself?” he asks sitting down next to me. 

“It hurts.” I mumble looking at the gashes on my tail. 

“Oh pup, I know it hurts, but they will heal.” He tells me pulling me close to his side, “I mean look at my tail.” Dad’s tail had nothing but scars on it, as did much of his chest. 

“Will it scar dad?” I whisper tracing the scars on his tail. 

“Sad to say pup.” He tells me with a sad smile on his face. “But they will fade like everything.” 

“It still hurts.” I tell him laying my head on his strong tail. 

“It will for a while you just have to power through it is all.” He tells me with a wink.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“SCARLET!” Green yells, I did a quick turn to see Green his coal black eyes were narrowed, “Thank you for joining us.” He mocks. We were in the museum part of the aquarium setting up Green private collection. I could hear rain coming down in drones. All of the items that were brought in had some rain on them but nothing to worry about it seemed. 

“Sorry about that Green, I was thinking about something.” I tell him folding my arms. 

“I see, now pay attention these pieces are quite old and I better not find any scratches on them.” He growls at me 

“Of course Green.” I tell him with a broad tone of voice. The pieces were nothing new, fossils, skeletons, and the save for one piece in a case. It was an ultramarine blue shark dorsal fin. 

“Is that a shark dorsal fin?” I ask looking as the fin was in a glass case. 

“Ah yes the crowing jewel my great grandfather was out fishing when a shark was caught in his net, he tried to kill the shark, but the shark struggled and all he was able to cut off was its dorsal fin.” Green says grinning with pride in his voice and face. 

“Meaning the shark died soon after.” Hound spats out at Green. 

“Like it matters, that fin better not be touched or hurt.” Green orders at us

“Yes Green.” We all say. 

“Good.” He says leaving us.

“Boss, there’s something wrong with the fin.” Hound points out 

“What’s wrong hound?” I ask 

"That’s not shark skin at the bottom of the fin it almost looks human.” He tells me

“Human? You think Green grandfather cut the fin off a merman?” Sideswipe asks 

“Judging by the skin at the bottom of the fin then yes.” Hound tells us. 

“Hound I want you Percy to make sure that it is human and not fish.” I order

“Yes boss.”

End of line


	7. In Which Green is a Dick

I wish swimming around in mama office. He was going to examine my tail to see if healing right but it hurt so much when someone touched it.

“PUP SIT RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME!” Mama yells his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Easy Knockout, she just doesn’t want her tail to hurt.” Dad says catching me with ease and sitting down on the table with me on his lap. 

“Why thank you Breakdown, and here pup.” He handed me a blue crab claw, I took it and began to suck on the meat. 

“The cut seems to be healing which is good, no sing of redness, or inflaming of the wound. Also no sign of infection either all good all good. It seems that her tail will be healed soon.” Mama says with a smile. 

“If her swimming around here in circles didn’t tell you I don’t know what would.” Dad says dryly. 

“I know BD, I know but she is healing.” Mama says.

I bolted up right from my office couch. I must have fallen asleep in the office again. I was getting off the couch when my office door slammed open. 

“BOSS GREEN FOUND THEM!” Arcee yells out of breath. 

“WHAT!” I yell jump off the couch grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the tanks. There stood Green with dark look on his face. It had been a long time since I saw him holding his ironwood cane with brass handle at the top. 

“GREEN WHAT THE HELL!” I yell, it was quick and it was hard Green slapped me across the face using the side of his hand that ring on it, I landed with a thud on the deck putting my hand to my face, to feel something oozing I pulled my hand back to see blood. 

“That is for lying to me that is also for hiding these marvelous specimen for me.” Green tells me grinning. 

“They aren’t for show Green we were going to set them free.” I tell him keeping my hand over the cut on my face. 

“And for that I should fire you.” He sneers. 

“But you won’t if your fire me you lose everyone here.” I tell him seeing as everyone I trusted was here. Green looked pissed, as he raised his cane to hit when we both heard a large splash come from the tank and then, Green let out a yell of pain. Breakdown had shot out the tank and attacked Green, he was biting Green on the leg I could see blood drip form his tenth and he wasn’t letting go anytime soon. 

“LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING FREAK!” Green yells rising his cane and hitting Breakdown with the handle. Blood spilled out of breakdown now head wound, out of shock he let go sinking back into the tank holding his head. 

“I want their tanks set up in TWO WEEKS!” Green yells limping away blood falling from his wounded leg. 

“Luna?” Breakdown ask swimming over to me. 

“I’m fine.” I tell him getting off the deck and dusting myself off. “EVERYONE IN MY OFFICE NOW!” 

“Yes boss.” they all yell.

End of line


	8. A little bit more about fins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motormaster cameo, he will be back later with the rest of the gang. All explaing a sad little tale.

As I sat in my office, I could see the no one in my staff told Green, then someone else told him. Someone who had no backbone. My check might have been red and stinging but I could care less at the moment.   
“All right whose staff told?” I ask leaning back in my chair   
“Not mine.” Everyone chimed in but Hound and Percy. 

“Someone on our staff might have.” Hound answers looking down at the floor. 

“Why? Why would Green do this?” Arcee asks   
“We have spies on our staff, who ever told you have my blessing to fire them. But the results of the test would did you prove?” I ask 

“Oh the skin cells on the fin were human, and they matched the DNA sample of Breakdown.” Percy explains   
“I see destroy the results.” I tell them 

“Yes boss.” They all says 

“If you don’t mind Scar I am going to treat BD head wound.” Ratchet tells me leaving followed by the rest of the staff.

“Boss, is there anything you want me to add to the merman tank?” Wheeljack asks me 

“Yes make it colorful.” I tell him dismissing him with a wave of my hand. 

“Got it boss.” He says leaving. Breakdown dorsal fin? I wonder how he will react to knowing it is here? 

 

“UNCLE MOTORMASTER!” I yell swimming away from young merman with a puffer fish tail. I found the much older merman talking with another male. 

“Pup?” he asks swimming over using his killer whale tail. 

“Keep him away.” I yell swimming behind him and grabbing onto his dorsal fin in the middle of his back. With a sneer he scared away the boy chasing me. 

“He’s gone pup.” Motormaster tells me 

“Thanks uncle Motormaster, I tried to swim away but he kept on following me.” I tell him tracing the faint scars on his fin. 

“Don’t do that pup.” He warns trying to grab me.

“Why? Does it tickle?” I ask tracing the scars some more 

“Yes pup my dorsal fin is very sensitive to touch. Please stop.” He says grabbing me behind my middle and bringing me to his chest. 

“Sorry Motormaster.” I whine not liking that I was grabbed at all.

"If you behave pup I might get you some new shells to add to your little collection.” He tells me waving by to his friend and swimming away.

“Really?” I ask 

“Yes.” He says hugging my close. 

“Okay Motormaster.” 

End of line


	9. Breakdown POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breakdown POV lets see what he has to say, shall we?

Breakdown POV

Blue and optimus had been swimming around in a frenzy trying to stop the blood. I kept telling them it was fine, and I was right Ratchet had arrived. I swam up to the surface and swam over to the deck. 

“Why hello again.” He says setting the kit down 

“Hello Ratchet.” I say leaning against the deck, “I hate to ask but is Luna okay?” Ratchet gave me a funny look while he got out the rubbing alcohol and bandages 

“She’s fine, that girl is made out of rock.” He tells me dapping the alcohol on piece white fluff. 

“I’m just asking because she reminds me of my pup is all.” I tell him

“Pup?” he asks trying to be gently with the alcohol. 

“Pup,” I hiss when it made contact, “is what we call our infants and children till they reach a certain age. My pup is barely out of her 500s.” I tell him trying so hard no bite his hand off. 

“Tell me about it.” He says cleaning it out. 

“Let me see my sweet little pup was born, roughly 500 years ago a warm summer evening. My sweet mate Knockout was home from work and he was moaning about how the pup was making him fat. I mean being pregnant for nine weeks can do that.” I paused, I knew if anyone found out about this I would be in deep shit but he was doctor and I guess a friend so why the hell not, “Anyway I was making dinner when Knockout tells me his water broke and it was time. So being the best mate around I rushed him out the city where for next eight hours I waited.

“When she came out I cut the cord and rushed to the surface.” I explain 

“Why?” He ask now finished and as he gave me a salmon

“Why? It’s simple for her first breath of air, and for the two us to bond. She bonded with Knockout now it was my turn. Anyway when I got to the surface she wasn’t breathing. I was panicking what if she was stillborn, and then I remembered I had to pat her on the back to cough up the birth fluids. Her cry was the best thing I had ever herd. Now keep in mind a pup vision is very blurry, and I didn’t look like much. And right as she was opening those red eyes I thought her name.” 

“And her name is?” Ratchet asks sitting down and crossing his legs. 

“Pups don’t know learn their names in till they are out of pup stage.” I tell him with a shrug biting into the salmon, I loved salmon so sweet and tender. 

“I hope I am not being rude but are you and the others here?” He asks 

“My pup was banished for a crime she didn’t commit, we are here looking for her. Those it dawn on us that we have no clue what she would look like as a human. So maybe Luna can help us?” I ask with some hope.

“Maybe.” A young male voice says. It was the twins, the red one had something red in his hand with the blonde didn’t look happy.

“Hey Blue.” Side yells into the tank. Blue surfaced and swam over

“Yes Sideswipe?” he asks 

“I got you a littler treat an apple.” He says offering the apple to blue. 

“What is it?” He asks   
“A fruit you eat.” He tells him with a smile on his face. Blue took the fruit and seemed to like it. I didn’t mind the twins they were okay I guess. 

“Sunstreaker why are you and your brother here?” Ratchet asks 

“Luna asked us too. She was worried but she has work to do.” Sunstreaker tells us with a shrug. 

“That was sweet of her.” Blue says in between bites of the apple.

“She’s a nice boss, and all and she never yells us or anything.” Sideswipes says with a grin. 

“Yup, that Luna sure is a sweet girl, too sweet. But she can bitch when she wants to.” Ratchet says 

“Why wasn’t she a bitch to Green?’ I ask 

“You don’t fuck with Green.” All three say

End of line


	10. Breakdown POV part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breakdown gives a little history on the clans.

Breakdown POV

I was sitting on the deck eating a fresh rock crab oh how I loved the fresh taste of the rock crab meat. Sides was in the tank swimming around with blue and Optimus and Ratchet was sitting next to me drinking some drink called brandy it was dark brown in color and I tried it and tasted awful. 

“Wont Luna get made if she sees you drinking that?” I ask eating the legs.

“Naw Luna isn’t here.” He says taking a long sip form his drink. 

“Really? Ratchet drinking brandy and not offering me any.” Ratchet spit out his drink gave Luna a sheepish look and went to get her a drink.

“Was that needed?” I ask as she sat next to me. Her cheeck was red, and the cut looked angry looking.

 

“It was.” She tells me with a soft laugh, “Can I ask you a question?” 

“You did but sure.” I tell her making sure there wasn’t any meat left in the legs. 

“How come you have your tail like?” She asks, my tail was half in half out of the water. 

“Oh, that if my tail gets too dry I will grow a pair of legs.” I explain setting the empty shell down and letting out burp. Just as ratchet came over with two glasses of brandy

“Nice one, now what did I hear about you growing a pair of legs?” He asks 

“If my tail loses too much moisture that it will become a pair of legs. It used to be a common thing back before.” I explain looking down. 

“Back before what?” She asks 

“Back before your kind nearly wiped us out. A long time ago our kind and humans use to be friends, there some form of a trust. But then one day out the blue humans began to attack us and nearly wiped us out. We never found out why so we hid ourselves away far out your reach.” I explain splashing my tail in the water. 

“That’s sad.” Luna whispers taking on sip of her drink and finishing it. What she did next shocked me, she laid her check on my shoulder. “Sorry your cold my check hurts.” 

“No problem just warn me next time.” I tell her 

“Don’t stay on too long Luna you don’t want to get sick.” Ratchet tease

“Yes Ratchet.” She says with a smile. Odd that she would do that, just like my pup use to do when was sick.

End of line


	11. A turth within a lie is still a lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoketron and Alpha are two of the oldest memebers of this clan. While the king is still young compared to them. Kudos to anyone who can guess who the king and queen are of this clan.

Master Yoketron and alpha had taken a few of us pup out to play hide from the predators. But the adults won, so the tree of us, me, a young boy with swordfish tail and another with a triggerfish tail were sitting down listening. Master Yoketron has a white full moon betta tail with black strips with Alpha had a really light blue crown tail betta tail.

“Now pups what did we learn?” Master Yoketron asks 

“That if a shark comes hold really still?” The triggerfish asks flipping his tail around. 

“That is correct.” He says with a smile, “And?” he asks 

“That we better make sure we are not bleeding?” I ask 

“That is right young pup.” Alpha says gently, “Sharks are a nasty things to our kid. So be careful be watchful. Our clan is one of the last few strong ones.” Alpha says 

“Yes Alpha.” We all says 

“Good let’s get back, I think you three deserve a reward, what do you think Yoketron?” he asks 

“I think you might be right.” Yoketron responds

 

I bolted up from my desk, 

“I really need to stop sleeping at my desk.” I moan out. I got up and stretched out the kinds from back and left for the tank. Wheeljack had been building the tank as soon low as can be to stall. It was sweet of him but Green would catch on. 

When I got to the tank I found Breakdown laying on the desk with his tail in the water. 

“Here and I thought you had to stay wet.” I ask pulling out two cans of root beer. 

“Only my tail, the rest me can dry off, but my tail needs to stay wet. What’s that?” he asks seeing the cans. 

“A drink, here.” I tell him popping the top and sitting down next to him. He took a sip

“It’s sweet what is this called?” he asks 

“Root beer.” I tell him taking my own sip.

“So I have been thinking I have no fucking clue what my pup looks like.” He tells me taking a big sip from the can. 

“Well yea, your pup was banished what five hundred years ago?” I ask gulping some of my drink. 

“Exactly how am I to find my sweet pup if I don’t know what she looks?” he asks waving his drink around spilling some onto the deck. 

“True, true.” I tell him, “So what are you going to do?” I ask killing my drinking 

“Don’t know, the only reason we came looking is because of Blue.” He tells me

“Why blue?” I ask looking at the merman who looked very happy. 

“Blue saw what really happened but he was too scared. And it seems that he has fallen for Sides while Optimus has fallen for Magnus.” He tells me drinking his drink. 

“It can’t be bad can it?” I ask 

“Humans nearly wiped us out remember?” he says 

“That is true.” I tell him shaking my head. 

“Those one things has troubled me since we arrived here.” He tells me with a smirk on his face, 

“And what could that be?” I ask 

“That you my sweet Luna are not what you say are, isn’t that right pup?” he asks. I gave him a snort and got up. 

“You’re dreaming old man.” I tell him walking away. 

“Then prove me wrong.” He yells 

“I DON’T HAVE TO PROVE JACK TO YOU OLD MAN!” I yell leaving the tank

End of line


	12. When did sunny get to be right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally don't write on the weekends, but seeing as I didn't post on Friday here is the next chapter.

I stormed off and bumped into Sunny, who was wet and drying off. From what I really didn’t want to know. 

“Let me guess he figured it out?” he ask giving me a look while drying off his hair. 

“No, why would he?” I ask crossing my arms over my chest. 

“Don’t know,” he says giving me a shrug, “But I think he at least ought to know the truth.” 

“THE TRUTH! WHAT DOES HE KNOW ABOUT TRUTH!” I scream at him, he stepped back and put his hand up in the ‘I surrender pose’.

“I get it, I do he didn’t believe you no one did, but now you have a chance to right the wrongs of your past, don’t you want that?” he asks, “You must have missed him.” I let out a sad sight and looked up at the sky it was so pretty, even after five hundred I never did get over how blue it was. 

“Why?” I ask watching the clouds pass on by. 

“Why? I want you to be happy, I know you’re not happy. And I just want that.” He tells me with a smile. 

“You think he will be happy about this?” I whisper out. 

“I am sure, your are his.” He tell him patting me on the shoulder, “I think daddy dearest has missed you.” He says walking off, “And if Green comes by we will try to keep him away.” 

“Thanks sunny.” I whisper, walking back to the tank. Breakdown was back in the water swimming around in sad circles. 

“Dad.” I mutter taking off my boots socks, pants, jacket shirt, taking off my underwear but leaving my bar. With a sigh I dipped my legs into water feeling my legs and feet knit back to together and forming a tail. It had been a very long time since I saw my tail, it was still the dull red and blue, lionfish tail with scars embed in it. 

“SCAR!” Blue and Optimus yell swimming over to me and puling me into a hug. 

“Hi guys.” I wheeze out, 

“Scar, I am so sorry, I was so scared what he would do to me if I spoke out. I wanted to but I didn’t want to get hurt or have anyone else get hurt. I can understand if you hate.” Blue says getting out in one go never taking a breath. 

“Blue, its fine.” I tell him with a pat on the shoulder. 

“Not it’s not fine you were banished.” Optimus says 

“Optimus forgive and forget.” I tell him, “Those coming here was dumb whose idea was it?” 

“Mine.” Blue squeaks out 

“Dumb idea.” I tell him 

“Like it wasn’t dumb of us to go to that sunken ship looking for stuff?” Optimus asks giving me a look. 

“What don’t act like you didn’t enjoy exploring.” I tell him

“Oh I did but we could have gotten hurt from.” He says swimming away. 

“Same old Optimus.” I mutter out, I was going over to talk to my dad when I was pulled into a tight hug from behind. 

“Hello pup.” Dad whisper into my ear.

“Hi dad.” 

End of line


	13. Hugs

I didn’t know what to do. All I could do was float there as he held me. I wanted to turn around slap him, punch him or take one of my spines and stick it in him. But no, I floated there as he hugged, at one point he turned me around. And for the first time in a long time, I felt safe. I forgot how rough and smooth his skin felt, and how warm he was. Or how gently he could be. 

“Pup something wrong?” he asks nuzzling me. “Pup please talk to me.” 

“What should I say?” I whisper not looking him in the eye. 

“Oh pup, I know I was wrong, I know I should have listened to I know but.” He trails off

“But what?” I ask meeting him in the eye 

“But I am sorry, and I love you pup.” He says gently kissing my forehead. 

“Dad I…” But of course I never got to finish

“BOSS!” Sunny yells coming over to the tank with sides, Ratchet, Mangus, and Jackie following behind him. With a roll of my eyes I swam up to the surface of the tank.

“Yes sunny?” I ask rising an eyebrow. 

“Ummm boss, are you half fish down there?” Sides asks noticing my clothes on the chair. 

“Yes sides, now what is it?” I ask 

“Green, hide, hound, Percy and Arcee are stalling.” Wheeljack explains 

“Right,” I mutter rubbing my face. “All right tell Green to come over her, and Sunny to me favor and put my stuff under the chair.” I tell him ducking back under the tank. And as quick as I could I told dad what was going on, and then asked him what I needed him to. He agreed and we both swam up right as Green arrived not looking all too happy.

“LUNA!” he yells at the top of his lungs,

“Yes green" I ask placing my arms onto the deck, while Breakdown was behind me using his tail to hide my tail.

“What in the name of hell are you doing in the tank?” he asks keeping his eye on Breakdown, and Breakdown was eyeing his injured leg. 

“Swimming.” I tell him with a shrug. 

“Get out of there we need to talk.” He tells me 

“All right if you want to see me in nothing but my underwear.” I tell him getting ready to get out of the tank. The very thought of seeing me in just my underwear must have turned green, 

“Know what never mind,” he says watching me slide back into the tank, “Why is the tank not done yet?” 

“I don’t know Jackie?” I ask looking over him as he gave me a wink.

“The parts aren’t here yet, it seemed that the shipping is taking too long.” He says with a shrug. Green let out a growl. 

“Once those parts have arrived get to work on the tank.” He spits out and walks away. 

“That was pleasant.” I mutter heaving myself out of the tank. “Hide, twins bring clothes for our guests. And Arcee would?” 

“Would I bring you a change of bar a towel and hair dryer?” she asks 

“Yes please.” I tell her 

End of line


	14. Chapter 14

I was waiting. Not on Green that was for sure. After my dad, blue and optimus grew legs and got clothes on I took them home. So after a meal of sushi, we went to bed early. Blue and Optimus took my guest rooms, and my dad was bunking with me. Dad was in the shower and I was in bed clenching and unclenching my toes in the sheets. It was weird. Before my banishment if I ever felt like this I would go to my dad or mom but after I had no one.   
“Man that felt good.” Dad says toweling off his hair wearing a pair of black boxers, “What is that called again?” he asks climbing into bed next to me tossing the towel on the floor.   
“A shower dad.” I tell him falling backwards onto the pillows, with a soft thud. 

“What’s wrong pup?” he asks laying down next to me. He had one arm propped up on the pillow with his head on his palm. 

“This.” I say while waving my hands in the air. 

“What me and the guys being here?” he asks rising his eyebrow. 

“All of this dad, it’s been five hundred years, why now?” I ask 

“Blue was done being afraid.” He tells me shrugging his shoulders, “Now look pup, I know you don’t want to hear this or want to be near us. I just wanted to bring you home.” 

“Dad, maybe I don’t want to go back?” I ask turning over so I was facing him. 

“You don’t miss home?” he asks   
“  
Yea I guess so.” I whisper turning away from him. I could hear him sigh as he used his free hand to pull me over to him so I was pushed up against him. 

“Now listen pup I have a little story. Have I told you the story of when you were born pup?” he asks   
“No you told that story to Ratchet.” I tell him. 

“Right, well. Your mom was nervous when you were ready to come, and I mean nervous he wasn’t sure if he was ready, and hell I wasn’t sure if I was ready. But after you were born, I was scared. I rushed right up to the surface and you didn’t make a peep. I could feel my heart stopping in my chest, but then I remember that I had to pat you on the back to get the fluids out and when I did you cried. And then I saw the second pretest pair of red eyes. Sure you didn’t know what the fuck you were looking at but, you had so much trust in them and I knew I was love.” He tells me nuzzling me in the back of the head. 

“Dad.” I whine trying to pull away. 

“Pup we waited for so long for you to be able to come back and now you do, so please do and clear your name for me?” he asks 

“Sure dad.” I say getting comfy. 

“Good girl.” He says

End of line


	15. Breakdown POV 3

After nine long weeks knockout was ready to pop. And here we were outside out the clan with my hand in his in a death gripe. 

“Knockout love, could you please let go of my hand?” I whimper as he crushing my hand. 

“What do you think?” he hisses at me while moaning out. 

“That I better shut the hell up?” I ask giving him a nervous smile

“Good boy.” He hiss at me doubling over as I saw a little bit of blood leak out.

“Easy sweet one.” I whisper trying to confront him. 

“Easy for you to say.” He growls, “Go ahead and look away.” 

“Right.” I tell him looking over to the side as he let out a howl of pain and then nothing. 

“Breakdown do you mind cutting the cord.” He asks sounding hoarse. Looking over at his arms was a small pup curled up into a ball. I was stunned, our pup we created it he or she was here. 

“Oh right.” I say taking a knives and cut the cord and gently taking hold of the pup. 

“Hurry up to the surface and do remember to pat the pup back so the little pup can caught up any fluids.” He tells me resting. 

“On it love.” I tell him rushing to the surface. It was night, all the star were out and the moon was full, the air was cold against my skin. I looked down to see that the pup was female and she had a dull red and blue lionfish tail with little spines growing out of the sides and she wasn’t moving. My heart stopped she wasn’t moving or anything. 

“Wait I didn’t do that yet.” I whisper turning the pup onto her stomach over my forearm. A few soft pats to the back and she coughed up some fluids and she began to cry. It was loud piercing cry. And it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

“Shhh easy pup.” I coo at the little bundle in my arms she had yet to open her eyes yet. “Come on open those cute little eyes.” I coo at her, she blinked a few times and there it was beautiful set of scarlet red eyes. Just like her mother.

I opened my eyes to see my little pup rolled away from me during the night. She had left her windows open so I could hear the crashing of the waves and slight chill had come into the room. 

“Hey pup?” I whisper trying not to be loud. 

“What?” she says sleep lacing her voice.

“I was wondering if you could tell me the time.” I ask   
“Why?” she asks sitting up and looking over my shoulder, “It is one in the morning go back to sleep.” She says falling back against the pillows. 

“Right sorry then.” I say getting comfy. I was about to close my eyes, when I noticed that she had curled up next to me. “Night pup.” 

End of line


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up to being on something that was both rough and smooth. Which was odd because my sheets really soft and comfy. I lazily cracked one eye open and had to bite my tongue. I was laying on top of my dad, now that I was more aware I could feel a heavy arm on my back. In a way this was nice. I had missed the fact that my dad was living breathing heat source and I remembered how much I hated being cold. 

“You awake pup?” a sleep voice asks and then I felt him rub my back just like when I was pup. 

“Yea dad.” I respond sitting up a little letting some of the blankets fall off of me I could feel a cold chill coming from the ocean. Why the hell did I leave the window open? 

“Good, and here I thought I was going to have to push you off.” He says winking at me. I just rolled my eyes at him but smiled. 

“Sure you were dad, sure were.” I tell him sliding off of him and landing on the floor with a soft thud. 

“So are the other two misfits are up yet?” He ask tossing the covers off and stretching like cat. 

“I don’t think…” there was crash and bang coming from the kitchen question answered.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He says smiling and leaving. 

A couple hours later the four of us were off to the clan. 

“So work knows that you won’t be in?” Blue asks swimming next to me, dad was taking lead while optimus was behind us. 

“Yea I told them that I would be out for the next few weeks.” I tell him with a shrug. 

“Well that’s good I guess, I am going to miss sides he was so sweet to me.” Blue says with a smile on his face. 

“You don’t say.” Trying so hard not to roll my eyes at him.

“Don’t even I know for a fact you like his brother sunny.” He tells me smirking

“I do not.” I tell him 

“Then why are you blushing?” he asks swimming ahead of me. I was not blushing, was I?

End of line


	17. Truth

With each flick of our tails we grew closer and closer to my once home. And yet I was nervous, I had every right to be. 500 years I have waited for a chance to come home and now that I have it do I really want it? 

“Look there it is.” Blue yells swimming over to a thick kelp forest. The way to get into our little home was guard by a thick kelp forest any human who saw would think nothing of it. All pups were taught at a very young age to swim through it without getting their tails or back fins caught in the kelp. 

“Nervous pup?” Dad asks gently.

“I guess so.” I whisper following him.

“Don’t worry scar once the truth comes out you can stop living with humans.” Blue says going on ahead. 

“I know.” I whisper following his lead. We were swimming down a tunnel, the main entrance way to the clan when, 

“OPTIMUS BLEASTREAK!” we didn’t even make it pass the mouth of the tunnel we all cringed. Floating at the mouth of the tunnel were five very pissed off looking merman.   
One was Alpha his light blue crown tail betta tail following in the water the other one was Master Yoketron white full moon betta tail with black strips just moving ever so much.   
In front of Alpha was a young merman with soft silver lake blue hair and navy blue eyes his tail was that of a teal blue queen angelfish, that was Orion, Optimus father. 

In front of Master Yoketron was a young merman with ebony hair and pair of black sunglasses, he has a charcoal black veil betta fish tail that also had gold strips going down the sides of it, that was Prowl blues dad, next to him was his mate he had ivory white hair and wore a visor of his eyes, his tail was seashell white koi fish that was Jazz blues dad. 

“Hi mom.” Both say

“Don’t you hi mom me, do you know how worried I have been?” Orion scolds Optimus he swam over and yanked his son by the ear,

“Ouch mom we had to blue had to do something.” Optimus says while struggling. 

“And what was that?” he ask tossing his son to his grandfather. 

“Yes blue, tell us why you had to risk your life by leaving the clan?” Prowl asks crossing his arm over his chest. 

“It was for Scar I had to prove that she was innocent.” He whisper while looking down. 

“Scar is what?” Jazz asks looking as his son. 

“SCAR NEVER ATTACKED SENTINEL! HE DID IT HIMSELF BECAUSE SCAR WOULD NOT MATE WITH HIM!” he yell curving his mouth with his hands. 

“Is this true?” Alpha asks looking at blue 

“Yes sir I saw it all.” He says playing with his hands.

“Blue my sweet little blue why didn’t you say anything?” Jazz asks swimming over to his son and hugging him tightly. 

“Sentinel said if I told he would kill you mom and grandpa Yoketron.” Blue explains snuggling into his mom embrace. 

“Oh blue you know that that blow heart could never hurt us.” Prowl says gently. “Where is Scar now?” 

“Here I am.” I says coming out from behind my dad. “Hi.” 

“Scar, it is good you are back.” Master Yoketron says offering me a smile.

“Thank you Master Yoketron, we should go see the king to clear things up.” I whisper grabbing my dad hand and pulling out of the tunnel we had just left the tunnel when another voices yells.

“BREAKDOWN!” 

End of line


	18. Karma

Floating there was my mom. And he was mad. His tail was flaring his eyes narrowed and his arm were crossed over his chest. 

“Knockout.” Dad says swimming over to my mom only to get a slap to the face.  
“Don’t you knockout me do you know how worried I was? No note or anything you just up and leave without telling me.” He growls 

“Now sweetheart there is a good reason for that.” Dad pleads holding his hands up. 

“What reason is that?” he ask glaring at him. My mom had not changed in the last 500 years he was still the picture of beauty. 

“MOMMY!” I yell swimming over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his chest. 

"Scar?” he asks startled, “How what?” 

“Scar is innocent my angelfish.” Dad says 

“Oh scar.” He says nuzzling me, “We need to go see the king.” 

“We were just on that mom.” I tell him 

“Well shall we?” he ask giving me one last kiss. As we were swimming Orion and master Yoketron told us that they would go and collect sentinel and meet us at the castle. 

The castle of our king stood tall and proud, a beacon of hope for the whole clan. It was made out rock and coral lay on the outside of the main clan homes. Our king was strong and tough merman named Megatron. Both sat upon thrones made out coral.   
King Megatron was an older looking merman with ash gray hair and cold red eyes, his tail was charcoal gray great white shark. And our queen, queen Starscream had silver hair and same cold red eyes has his mate and a Rose quartz nurse shark tail. Next to our king was his gold triton, and the princes were nowhere to be seen. 

“Didn’t we all rule against you child?” Starscream asks in a bored tone. 

“My queen please my pup is innocent.” Dad says bowing, 

“Do you have proof?” Megatron asks 

“Yes my king we are, never mind he is here.” Dad says watching as Orion and master Yoketron brought in Sentinel. Sentinel had iris blue hair and electric blue puffer fish tail. 

“Weren’t you banished?” he asks glaring at me 

“I was no thanks to you.” I hiss at him.   
“Your proof.” Megatron asks again sounding annoyed. 

“My king,” Blue began, “On the day of the attack I was swimming home from exploring with scar and optimus when I saw Sentinel hurting himself. He spotted me and swam up to me and told me if I told anyone he was kill me and my family.” 

“A steep claim is this true Sentinel?” Starscream asks   
“No, he is lying my queen after all why would I do such a thing?” he ask 

“Because I refused to mate with you.” I tell him rolling my eyes   
“If that is all your proof is not good, my king and queen I would never do such a thing.” Sentinel says smiling. 

“Not so fast sentinel.” Another voice says.   
“Now what?” Sentinel asks rolling his eyes. 

In swam a young merman with onyx black hair with sort purple eyes, his tail was a mix of royal purple and tan eel tail. Behind was a slightly older merman with raven black hair, ruby red eyes, black vine tattoos on his body and a hook on his right hand, his tail was Brunswick green barracuda tail.

“Swindle, Lockdown what are you two doing here?” Mom asks confused.  
“Not now baby brother.” Swindle says, “My king my queen I would like to present to you another who knew what was going on but thought nothing of it.” 

“And what did you see Lockdown?” Starscream asks 

“My queen my king two days before the attack, I heard sentinel talking about how he was going to frame Scar for attacking him because she refused his advances.” Lockdown explains. 

“And why have you come froth now lockdown?” Megatron asks   
“Because my king, it was not fair for pure soul like Scars to be banished.” Lockdown says 

“And you swindle?” The king asks 

“She is my niece and I have missed her dearly. The pain of the last 500 years have hurt my baby brother even those he tries to hide the pain from us all.” He says.

“I see Scarlet daughter of Breakdown and Knockout from what I heard you are truly are innocent soul. And for that my dear I am sorry what has happened to you.” He says 

“My king.” I say bowing. 

“As of today you Scarlet are here by un banished and cleared of your crimes.” He says he looked over at sentinel, “And as for you sentinel I hereby banish you and strip you of your ability and sentence you to live and die as human.” He says smirking. 

“WHAT NO!” he yells swimming away. 

“Do no worry his time will come soon.” Megatron says 

End of line


	19. Peace

I had spent the last a couple of weeks with my family. Ever since Sentinel was stripped of his powers and such things have returned to normal. Well as normal as it can get for my family. And at the moment my dad and me were exploring the all sunken ship graveyard. 

“You’re going to be leaving soon.” It wasn’t a question it was statement. 

“Yea dad.” I respond quietly. I was looking through some of the windows on the side of the ship, “It’s not like I am going for good or anything.” 

“I know, I know but we just got you back, and your leaving so soon.” He says swimming over to me

“Dad I have been here for two weeks I need to go back and do this thing called work.” I tell him, he gave me light laugh before wrapping around me and flipping backwards so I was on top of him. “I remember when you use to do this to me as a pup.” 

“You use to love it. It’s a shame really your poor mother will miss you.” He says watching the surface of the water. 

“Dad,” I begin settling down on his chest and being mindful of my spines. “You know you and mom can come and visit me right?” 

“Oh? We can go and grace your lovely home with our presence?” he asks dryly 

“Yes dad you can.” I tell him

“Oh good because I know for a fact that if you didn’t say yes, then blue and optimus would have been very pissed off.” He tells laughing gently. 

“I also know for a fact that Sides and Magnus would try to kill me if I didn’t say yes.” I tell him also laughing 

“Good, good so when do you plan on leaving?” he asks placing a hand on my back.

“Tonight after dinner, I was thinking of having motomaster and ons come with me.” I tell him

“Good girl.”

End of line


	20. Fin the end

A month since the whole little mermaid incident. Things for the most part were back to normal, most part meaning that the new tank was built, Green was pissed off but there nothing he could do and Sides and Mangus were depressed. Yea normal. I was looking around the aquamarine with Arcee falling me while signing paperwork. 

“Why is there so much paperwork?” I whine singing another piece of paper 

“It comes with the job boss.” She tells me handing another piece of paper. 

“Thank you Arcee.” I tell her very dryly. 

“You’re welcome boss.” She chirps at me. I didn’t want to fight with her so I let out a sigh as we made our way to the entrance. Only to be meet with a pleasant surprise. 

“Mom, dad, Orion, Optimus, Jazz, Prowl, Blue what your guy doing here?” I ask giving the paperwork back to Arcee. 

“Pup.” Dad yells running over and hugging me tightly. 

“Hey dad, hey mom.” I say and waving at my mom. Dad let me go and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. 

“Scar.” Mom says hugging me gently, “You look good.” 

“Thanks mom, but why are you here?” I ask again. 

“We came to visit.” Orion tells me, “I do hope you don’t mind?” 

“No, but I would loved a little more warning.” I tell him rubbing the back of my head and letting out a tired sigh. 

“You feeling all right Scar?” Mom asks looking me over. 

“Yea fine just tired been working my ass off.” I tell him with a smile. 

“Oh good.” He says smiling at me. 

“So since you guys are here, why don’t I give you a tour?” I ask 

“That sounds nice.” Prowl says. Right, right time for a tour.  
As we came to the room full of tanks, blue and optimus ran right over to the one that was for them. 

“As you see we have, lion fish, sword fish, yellow tangs, butterfly fish, triggerfish and swordfish in there and some eels as well.” I explain watching the fish swim around. 

“Scar this is so cool, what did Green say when we got away?” Blue asks 

“He was pissed off, but when I told him that I was putting in new and bright fish in the tank he cooled off and left.” I explain. 

“Its cute pup, now did I hear right but do you really have shark tank?” Dad asks 

“Yes, dad and if I am right sides should be over there feeding the sharks.” 

“We get to see sides again?” Blue asks perking up 

“Yup and maybe we get Mangus to come out of his office.” I tell Optimus patting him on the shoulder. 

“That would be nice.” He says smiling. It was nice to have my family back, and it nice to have some sense of normal back here.

End of line


End file.
